


Immortality's Burden

by V_Haley



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Haley/pseuds/V_Haley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 4/6/2001</p>
    </blockquote>





	Immortality's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Written 4/6/2001

A twisted fear claws my breath  
    From lungs too numb to care.  
I think I'd rather take in Death  
    Then live forever.  Do I dare  
To dream of love and friendship dear,  
    When all I treasure to my heart  
Will slowly vanish with the years,  
    A misted mem'ry from the start?  
Do I have the strength of will  
    To face a vivid, shifting life,  
When all I know must change and still,  
    Recalled to peace from ceaseless strife?

Treasured faces slip away.  
    Names I swore not to forget  
Now lost, like debts I can't repay,  
    Perils of time I can't face yet.  
Once I yearned for chill Death's lee,  
    In arrogant and cowardly fear,  
Thoughtless what reprieve would be:  
    Locked out of Heaven, I am here.  
Foolish and terrified I struggled out  
    From jealous Time's elusive hold.  
I thought it worse to die in doubt  
    Then stalk forever: lost but bold.

My wrongful wish has damned me here  
    In shadow lands more cruel than Death.  
My world I must watch disappear,  
    Stolen softly.  Now what's left?


End file.
